backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown
Episode 3: Citizen Brown is the third episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis After flying back from 1931, Marty McFly crashes into billboard depicting an alternate Doc, who is in charge of Hill Valley. After getting out of the car with the help of a alternate version of Jennifer Parker, in this timeline, a punk rock vandal who wants nothing to do with Marty, the Delorean falls out of the billboard, damaging it. By salvaging one of the DeLorean's hoverwheels and its Mr. Fusion battery (which is only 12 volts) Marty is able to jump over the wall into a alternate Hill Valley, a seemingly utopian crime-free town. Marty soon runs into alternate versions of his parents. His mother has returned to drinking and his father works as a security monitor watching over all of Hill Valley. Biff has been hypnotized into a perfect citizen by the Citizen Plus Program to avoid jailtime. Marty discovers that the insane amount of laws in the town has made everyone absolutely miserable. By talking to Biff, Marty discovers that he can get some face time with First Citizen Brown, the alternate version of Doc Brown by breaking a sufficient amount of laws. Marty breaks the laws of possessing illegal materials (alcohol), publicly depicting affection (kissing Jennifer) and owning a dangerous animal (Einstein). Once face to face with Citizen Doc Brown, whom he discovers is married to an alternate Edna Strickland, Marty proves to him that he and the Doc of the original timeline are time-travelers by pointing a image of himself and the original Doc Brown in Citizen Brown's photograph depicting his role in Kid Tannen's defeat taken in 1931. Sadly, Marty's claims about the Hill Valley of the current timeline angers First Citizen Brown to the point where he refuses to talk further until he can provide proof. Remembering the tapes of the people of Hill Valley voicing their dislike of the town in his father's possession, Marty drives home only to discover his father has been mugged for the tapes. By watching security footage of the house Marty discovers that Biff was responsible, and observes a bizarre setting on his complementary Citizen Plus watch; displaying X:11. By talking to Biff, Marty discovers that what he saw on the camera is seemingly impossible; the Citizen Plus Program makes it physically impossible for Biff to even think about criminal activity without getting sick (resulting in him vomiting). By playing around with the settings on Biff's watch, Marty discovers that the X:11 setting turns Biff into a obedient zombie-like slave. Using the X:11 setting, Marty gets him to retrieve the tapes he was earlier forced to steal, causing him to fall down into the De-Cycling Bin into an underground confiscated objects room, which is the renovated El Kid speakeasy. After following Biff into El Kid, Marty discovers it was Edna who added the watch and the X:11 feature to the Citizen Plus Program to transform the hypnotized criminals into her henchmen for just such an emergency. Edna commands Biff to capture Marty, but Marty is able to break Biff out of his Citizen Plus conditioning by directing his attention to everything that his unhypnotized self loved: his car, beer, porn, and cigars. Sadly, Marty discovers that while he was saving Biff from the Citizen Plus Program, Edna had erased the tapes recording the complaints of Hill Valley's unhappy citizens. Doc, arriving to check on Biff after hearing a report of him jumping down the De-Cycling Bin, overhears Marty and Edna's argument and tells Edna to return home so that they can talk about what is going on later. Marty tries one last time to make Citizen Brown realize the truth by giving him Doc's notebook. Sadly, most of Doc's notes have been erased from history, since the alternate Doc never wrote them. However, one vital note has survived, a sticky note detailing a schematic of the flux capacitor of which Citizen Brown realizes that the logo he designed for the alternate Hill Valley is actually a colored over version. Realizing that he can fix history for the better, he sets out to retrieve the DeLorean and repair it to go back in time and fix the past. Unfortunately, while Marty is retrieving Einstein, Biff comes to, having regained his free will, remembers that Edna has been puppeting him around, but also that Marty forced him to jump down the De-Cycling Bin. Marty, with Einstein's help, is able to knock Biff unconscious again. However, while he was fighting Biff, Edna captured and imprisoned Doc. She soon has the Hill Valley Police capture Marty as well. Back to the Future at Telltale Games Production Released 29th of March 2011. Delayed on PlayStation 3 until at least the end of May/begining of June, with the PlayStation Network offline due to hacking, this however does not affect the iPad release of this episode. Appearances *Arthur McFly *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly *George McFlyEpisode 3 trailer *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marty McFly *Edna Strickland *Biff Tannen *Kid Tannen *Jennifer Parker *Danny Parker *Danny Parker Jr. *Leech *Einstein *Clara Clayton Brown |creatures= *Dog |events= |locations= *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square ***The Combformist |organizations= *Citizen Plus Program *Hill Valley Police |technology= *Mr. Fusion |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Toyota Hilux *Golf cart |miscellanea= *1885 *1906 *1931 *1955 *1976 *1986 *1986B *Statue *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *"Harry Callahan" *"Carl Sagan" }} Notes and references 3